


Little Christmas

by orphan_account



Series: Family Don't End in Blood [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Angel Family, Castiel Gives Gifts, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Classic Cars, Cuddles Cuddles and more Cuddles, Families of Choice, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gabriel Lives, Little!Sam, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Pacifiers, Post-Season/Series 07, Season 7 AU, Very fluffy, Warning: You Will 'Aw' Out Loud, baby!dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9061048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's Christmas morning, and Sam couldn't be more excited to spend Christmas with his new family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas my friends! This story goes out to everyone who has read the original story. I probably wouldn't have gotten this far without you! Now, since I'm torturing you guys with the current status of the other fic, here's some fluffy fluff to tell you how much I appreciate you sticking with me this far. 
> 
> And keep your eyes peeled. There are some little things coming you might catch. 
> 
> Ace

Sam sprung up in his bed, terrified. There was a noise, so loud that it woke him from his deep sleep.

He looked around his room carefully. There was nothing out of the normal. It was snowing outside, and it was dark inside. Though he could see Luci sitting by his tree. Everything _seemed_ normal. So where did-

Realization came over him, and Sam slowly looked back at Lucifer. He was dressed in a Santa suit, had a white beard, and had a huge sack thrown over his shoulder.

“Luci?” Sam asked as he sat up in bed, rubbing an eye.

“Merry Christmas, Sam.” he smiled at the boy.

Sam squinted. It was hard to see much in the darkness of the room. “It's Christmas?”

“Of course it is. What other day would I be able to wear this?” he jumped slightly, gesturing to his suit.

Giggling, Sammy got out of bed and walked over to his friend. “Why did you wake me up before Daddy did?”

Lucifer smiled, then winked. “It’s cause I’ve got a very special surprise for you.”

“You made me a surprise?”

“Yep. I did it all on my own. Here, let me-”

Gabriel burst into the bedroom, light flooding from behind him as he did. “Merry Christmas, Sammy!” he bellowed.

Sam smiled warmly. “Merry Christmas, Daddy.”

As Gabriel approached him, Sam saw what he was wearing: a Santa suit.

“Copy cat.” Lucifer muttered to Sam.

Sam giggled as Gabe pulled him into a tight hug. As he pulled back, he smiled. “Now. Are you ready to open presents?”

Sam’s head perked up. “Presents?” he smiled excitedly.

Gabriel caught his smile, and smirked. Before he knew it, Sam was being thrown into his daddy’s back and being charged downstairs. He vaguely noticed Lucifer trailing behind them.

Cas was already downstairs, sitting down next to their Christmas tree, Dean perched on his lap. Dean had a candy cane in his mouth and was sucking and chewing on it, bouncing happily in Cas’ lap.

“Hey Sam!” Cas greeted cheerfully. “Merry Christmas!”

“Merry Christmas, Cas!” Sam smiled as Gabriel jumped onto his back onto the couch. Sam shrieked, and began pushing against Gabe.

“Daddy! Let me go!” he giggled.

“Huh! You're laughing! You know the rules!” Gabe continued to put some of his weight on his boy.

Sam groaned and continued squirming. Gabriel's 'if you laugh, I'm allowed to do it’ rule was stupid. It just gave him the power to keep doing mean things to him whenever he protested.

“Gabriel, enough.” Cas chimed in, trying to hide his smile. Dean however had no qualms about giggling to his heart’s content.

Gabe pouted, but released Sam. “You're no fun, Cassie.”

“And you're a terrible father.” Cas retorted. Dean giggled again.

Gabriel smirked. “Oh, so you think that’s funny?” he looked down at Dean. Dean giggled and nodded. “Well how funny is _this_?”

Gabe whisked Dean into the air, dangling the baby above his head. Dean squealed and squirmed in Gabriel’s hold. If that wasn't enough, Gabe started swimming him through the air, twirling him in every direction. Dean squealed again and struggled even harder, candy cane dropping to the floor.

“You like that little man?” Gabriel chuckled.

“Enah!” Dean squawked negatively.

“What, you wanna get down?”

“Enah!” Dean nodded.

Laughing, Gabe threw Dean into the air and caught him. He did this over and over again, causing Dean to wriggle and squeal even more.

“Gabriel, put him down.” Castiel stood, towering above his brother. “You're ruining Christmas.”

“Chill, Cas. He's having fun.”

“No, he's not.”

“Yes he is.”

Rolling his eyes, Castiel stepped in front of his brother to catch his baby. He settled Dean in his arms, patting his bottom, trying to calm him down.

“Let's start Christmas.” he said, sitting back down next to the tree. “Would you like that, Sammy?”

Sam, who sat forgotten on the couch, smiled and stood up. There was a lot of presents under the tree, and he had no idea what he could’ve gotten this year. It was the best feeling of nervous excitement one could get.

He sat down next to where Gabriel sulkily planted himself. Grinning mischievously, Sam roughly nudged his dad’s shoulder.

“Daddy!” he said loudly. “Let’s open presents.”

Gabe rolled his eyes, but the grin on his face was undeniably happy. As Gabriel reached out for the nearest gift, Lucifer sat next to Sam. Sam smiled brightly, but Lucifer smiled back brighter.

“Alright!” Gabriel exclaimed as he dropped a huge box in front of Sam. “Open it! Let’s see what it is.”

Sam excitedly ripped open the wrapping paper, trying to to what’s inside. Whatever it was, it was also in a big brown box. He tore open the flaps, and smiled so much his cheeks hurt.

Inside was a super big, fuzzy dark blue blanket. When Sam took it out and stood, he saw the the big white pentagram in the middle. He heard his daddy chuckling.

“Do you like it, buddy? Now when we build forts demons can’t get in.” Plopping down onto his butt, Sam nodded quickly, wrapping himself in the blanket.

Expelling the garbage with his Grace, Cas heaved Dean onto the floor next to him. Dean whimpered slightly, about to climb back onto his daddy’s lap, but Cas stopped him.

“Don’t you want to open your presents, baby?”

Slowly realizing what was really going, Dean sat back down, waiting for a present to come to him. Before Cas could reach for one, though, Sam put a hand in front of him. Cas looked at the boy, confused.

“Can I pick out Dean’s presents, Cas?” Sam asked politely.

Smiling, Castiel sat back, pulling Dean onto his lap again. “Of course you can, Sam. Pick whichever one you want.”

Looking at the tree, Sam investigated the contents underneath. About half the presents were to him, the others to Dean. And there was a large variety in shapes and sizes. After a moment, Sam picked up the smallest bag, and passed it to Castiel.

Cas placed it on Dean’s lap, and Dean promptly tore the wrapping paper out. He lifted up the small car, smiling down at it. It was a ‘66 Cobra, and it looked like a real one, but tiny.

“‘ar!” Dean said excitedly. He began bouncing on Cas’ lap again. He put the car down on the ground and began wheeling it around.

Castiel smiled. “That's an awesome car, Dean! But we should see what else is under the tree before we start playing.” Dean looked at his daddy, smiled, then put the car down.

“Hey, Sammy, you should get another present for you and your brother to open.” Gabriel smiled.

Soon, the mountain of presents under the tree was gone. There were a few, but only because Gabe insisted that Big Sam and Dean open them.

And those few presents were almost nothing compared to what the Little boys got.

Sam got a lot of stuff. He had new superhero movies, video games, and he even got a solar powered machine building kit. He also got a few toys, like his awesome new fire truck and a ton of action figures.

Dean also got a lot. He now had and even larger pile of stuffed animals, and way more vintage toy cars. He also got a few babyish things too, like pacifiers and baby books.

After all the excitement from the morning, everyone was quietly cuddling in front of the fireplace.

Sam curled into his daddy, appreciative of what he got. This was his best Christmas ever! He'd _never_ gotten stuff like this from John. He had the greatest Daddy anyone could ask for.

And he was sure Dean felt the same way about his daddy. Dean was cuddled up in Castiel’s lap, clutching his new kitty and sucking on one of the new pacifiers.

As Sam cuddled more with his daddy, he heard Castiel laugh.

“Looks like my baby’s tired.” he cooed to Dean. Dean looked at Cas, and blinked slowly. He looked really sleepy.

Sam felt a chuckle from underneath him. “I think someone needs a nap after the excitement earlier. Here, Cassie, I'll help you get him settled.”

“Alright.” Cas said to Gabe. He turned and looked at Dean. “Up we go!” he slowly stood up.

Gabriel shifted and pushed Sam away from him. “I'll be right back, bud. I have to go make your baby brother a bottle. You think you'll be alright for a minute?”

Sam nodded confidently. “I'll be fine, Daddy.”

When both angels were out of the room, Sam turned to Lucifer, who was sitting quietly on Sam's left.

Lucifer looked at him. “What?”

“You said you had a super special surprise present for me.”

Lucifer looked at him, then was instantly on his feet. “I thought you'd never ask.”

He walked over the couch and pulled the sack from before out. Then Lucifer walked back over to Sam and gently set it on the floor.

Sam looked at it, then back up at Luci.

Luci nodded. “Go on. Open it.”

Sam got onto his knees and peeked inside the sack. He looked between Lucifer and the bag a couple times, clearly excited.

He reached into the bag, carefully pulling out the tiny golden retriever. The puppy yipped, startled.

Sam set the puppy onto his lap, stroking its fur. The puppy curled into him, contented.

“Luci!” Sam whisper-yelled as Lucifer sat down next to him. “It's a puppy!”

“I know. And he's all yours.” Lucifer beamed.

Sam looked back down the dog, where it had already fallen asleep. He smiled, then looked at Luci.

“He looks just like Bones did!”

Lucifer smiled. “Is that what you're gonna call him? Bones?”

Sam thought for a moment, then nodded. “I'll call him Bones Jr.”

He continued to coddle Bones Jr. for a while, trying not to scare the small animal. Lucifer even told him a story about when Gabriel once had a dog.

Eventually, both Gabe and Cas came downstairs. And they had no idea what happened.

When they saw Sam curled up by the fire, sleeping with a puppy, they both gasped.

“Where did he get a puppy?” Cas asked, bewildered.

“I don't know. Maybe Lucifer?” Gabe was visibly shocked.

The puppy twitched a little in his sleep, quietly barking.

“Oh Dad, are we taking care of a dog now too?” The angels both groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ghost-in-the-corner) if you want to chat! And please leave a comment and/or kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
